The Beginning of Something Illogical
by TheModernLeper
Summary: Spock and Uhura: Like we all aren't wondering how the hell that happened. My version. A little smut, lemon, whatever you want to call it. The characters are not mine, unfortunately. Not for the young ones. Reviews are awesome.
1. Chapter 1

"Spock! Wait please!" Uhura dashed down the steps of the Academy, quite skillfully considering the boots she was wearing. Spock turned, his face holding its usual blank expression, and waited patiently for her to reach him. When she reached him, they started a brisk walk towards the housing quarters.

"How may I assist you Uhura?"

"That was a very good lecture you gave today on the planet Ardana."

"Thank you Uhura."

"I just had a few questions on the language variations between the Troglyte classes, if you don't mind discussing it." They had reached the building and were riding up the elevator to a floor Uhura had never been on.

"Of course. I am free at the moment if you wish to discuss the matter further." He slid a key card into the door and gestured for her to enter. He had learned enough from a human mother to understand the manners that accompanied human women. Uhura gave him an odd expression but nodded and entered his quarters anyway.

"May I offer you something to drink? Tea or water?" Uhura looked surprised by the offer. Every time she spoke to him, something new about him threw her.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." She stood awkwardly in the middle of his quarters, taking in her surroundings. The walls were bare save for one small photo my the door. In it, a short and kind looking woman sat smiling at the side of her son, a much younger Spock. Spock had his arm gently around her shoulder, and while he was not smiling, his face was light and his eyes turned upward.

"My mother," said a voice behind her. She turned around to find him surprisingly close. He offered her a warm mug of tea, the mug as beige and plain as his apartment.

"Your…human mother," she ventured cautiously.

"Yes," he replied, unashamed, almost apathetically. "That was taken at the end of my primary schooling. Graduation, I believe it's called here."

"She must have been very proud."

"She said as much, yes." He looked at ease in the apartment, sitting straight on a plush chair in the corner of the living room. He motioned for her to sit.

"Do you mind me asking a personal question?" she asked, her expression uneasy.

"Of course," he replied, barely giving much thought to the question. Of all the students he had taught in his few years at the academy, there were few he found as bright as Uhura. He also found her presence oddly comforting. On any normal person, that comfort would have raised an alarm, but some part of him, the Vulcan part, buried his natural response.

"It's just…why did you end up coming to Star Fleet? I've researched the Vulcan people and it appears that the majority of your people choose to stay on planet. Those that do leave choose much more scientific careers, not exactly leaning towards military peace keeping operations." She said it all quickly, almost in one breath. She knew he would answer, of course he would answer, but there was something about the human race that shied away from digging to deep for emotions, despite peoples' tendency to wear them on their sleeves.

Spock was quite for a moment. He sipped his tea and drew his eyebrows together as though he were carefully formulating an answer. After a moment, he spoke.

"I suppose the human part of me had something to do with it, more so than I would care to admit. The Vulcan half of me, my father's half, always leaned towards the craving for knowledge, logic, and understanding. My human side, my mother's side, believed in doing what would bring me the greater amount of satisfaction and pride. Pride is something my people have quite a bit of, though few would admit it," he added, almost smiling. " I had been accepted into both Star Fleet and the Academy of Science, a very prestigious school on Vulcan. It was brought to my attention that despite my perfect record and exceptional intelligence, I would always be considered an anomaly. Everything that I would accomplish would be in spite of who I was, not because of it. I realized I could gain a greater sense of satisfaction, not by spending my life trying to prove myself to others, but to myself. So I joined Star Fleet. Here I could challenge myself to be the best, not of any species or half species, but of an entire organization. My mother and father remain on Vulcan even today, though I still call it my home." He finished speaking.

Uhura was astonished. She had barely expected an answer, let along one so…thorough. She didn't know if his answer had come from a desire to answer questions, or if he meant to share its meaning with her. They were sorry for a moment.

"I'm sorry you had to choose. To leave your home behind."

"I'm not. I have accomplished great things here, and will accomplish many more. It was a wise choice."

"Thank you for sharing it with me. It hardly relates to Ardana, but still."

"Ah yea, Ardana. What was it you had wished to ask me?" He barely noted the shift in subjects, or her show of gratitude. She smiled at him anyway and began her questions.

Many hours later, when it had long been dark outside, Uhura still sat on his couch. The conversation had twisted and turned, going from Ardana to a number of other planets, dipping into the story of her own upbringing, back to Spock's childhood, and going through their future hopes in the Academy. It wasn't until well past midnight that Uhura noted the time.

"Oh God, I'm sorry I kept you up so late."

Spock rose with her, a strange expression on his face.

"Please do not worry. It's no trouble. I enjoyed talking with you actually. While I have been welcomed at the Academy, one can not say I _fit_ exactly." He walked her towards the door.

"You belong here more than most of the humans do," she said softly. "And only you get to decide where you fit." She was about to turn towards the door when she paused. She seemed to argue something in her mind, decide, and turn back towards Spock. She stretched up, placed one hand on his cheek, and placed a light kiss on the opposite one. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. The expression on them was unfathomable. Sometimes you could say you see a battle going on in a person's mind; Spock was having a war. His mouth opened slightly, but no words came out. It didn't matter, because a few seconds later, Uhura's lips covered his. The were warm and dry on his, moving slightly, pressing lightly. For what seemed like an eternity, he simply stood there, unable to move. But then his right arm moved gently behind her waist, and his hand went to the small of her back. They didn't pull her in, but the didn't push her away either. Another hand rested gently along her neck, one finger tracing small circle on the back of it. His lips slowly began to respond, mirroring her movements. Her tongue traced his upper lip and he opened his mouth slightly and pulled in her breath. Abruptly, he pulled back. He was breathing heavily, as was she. This was the closest she had ever seen him to being anything less than perfectly calm.

"That was…unwise," he breathed, still only a foot from her. "You are a student. I am a teacher and soon to be commander. This is unethical, and should not continue." He said the words without any conviction, simply stating them in an obligatory way. She stepped forward to fill the gap between them. He looked up into his eyes and for once it was his turn to be confused by what was going through her mind.

"If you want me to leave, just say so." With that she leaned forwards that final inch and kissed him again. He was not so slow to respond this time. His hand went back to the small of her back, though this time it did pull her further towards him. His other hands pushed its way through her hair, pulling through it and pushing her face harder towards his. Something inside of him seemed to have snapped, or at least changed. He had only ever been with one other female throughout his existence, a Vulcan girl. It had been an experiment of sorts. He had held the simple curiosity of a female body, and she had held the curiosity of a half-human body. It had been simple sex, hardly life changing for either of them. But this was different. So rare was it that something so deeply shifted the emotions of a Vulcan, enough for them to have an outward show of emotion, that when such a shift did occur, something actually changed within them. He pulled back slightly, breathing heavy, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I take it you don't want me to leave then?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"No," he said, almost a growl, though not quite. He pulled her towards the bedroom. He wasn't well acquainted with how quickly human women moved, or if anything he was doing fit her standards and love making, but she wasn't raising any objections. He pulled her down on the beige bed ._Surprise, surprise _she thought, referring to the color of the bed. That was the last coherent thought she had for a few minutes. It was like he was everywhere at once. His lips trailed along the cheek, down her neck, and across her collar bone. His hand tentatively played along the hem of her shirt. She pressed herself into him, giving him a fairly non verbal go-ahead. His hand slid up her shirt and cupped her breast. She gasped and for a moment he feared he had done something wrong, touched something he shouldn't have. But then she gave another groan, pressed into him once more. He continued he motions, kneading her with both his tongue and hand.

There was no more war going on in his head. His human half, and his lower half, _wanted_ her, _needed _her. He wasn't stopping now. For weeks something had been forming in his mind, his own personal little monster. It perked up every time she was around, and reminded him of her when she wasn't. Right now, the monster was taking over, and he was gladly allowing it. She was struggling to pull off his shirt and he paused for a moment to allow her to do so. He took another moment to review hers, and after she shed her skirt, he allowed his eyes to take in her near naked body.

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked into his eyes, and nodded. Within a second his mouth was back on hers. His hand grabbed her thigh and hitched it up, and then it trailed down into her panties. She was soon making little gasps, and electricity shot from every point their skin met. As she tried to control her breathing, she pulled back slightly.

"Now," she breathed into his pointy ear, placing a small; kiss on it. His breathing was equally heavy.

"Are you safe?" he asked. She whispered a small "Yes," thankful he had asked. He did not hesitate any longer. With one thrust, he was in her, each of them gasping at the sensation. For almost a full minute, neither moved, relishing the feel of the other. After a minute had passed, Spock pulled back, almost completely out, and then slid back in. His eyes stayed on hers the entire time. Soon his thrusts became quicker, harder. He was trying to be gentle, knowing how much stronger he was than her. But she was holding her own, meeting each of his thrusts with one of her own. There was a fire growing inside of her, and she knew she was close. She came with a mind blowing force, and she cried out his name. As she was slowly coming back to earth he found his own release, a long groan escaping his mouth. He buried his face into her neck, sucking on a sensitive spot just below her jaw line. He stayed inside of her for a few moments, holding on to each other tightly. After a few minutes they unwound themselves, and fell on to his sheets, both satisfied, surprised, and slightly confused.

"What was that?" asked Uhura, deciding to break the silence. She turned to her side, draped an arm across his chest, and curled into him.

"I am afraid I have no idea," he replied, his eyes glued to the ceiling. But his arm wrapped it's way beneath her.

"Should I go? Do you want me to leave, and pretend this didn't happen?" she asked, pulling away slightly.

"Perhaps that would be best," he said, almost to himself. But when she went to pull away more, his arm held her firmly locked in place.

"Perhaps you _should_ go," he said, turning his head to face hers, "But that does not mean I _want_ you to."

She smiled up towards him and laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you for saying that," she said, knowing how difficult such a display of emotions was for him.

"Thank you for staying," he whispered back, finally realizing that he felt like her fit here, right next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So thanks to a lot of positive reviews, I've decided to continue on with a series of one-shots exploring that odd little pairing known as Uhura and Spock. This one here is coming from the opposite end of the spectrum, about a year into their relationship, dealing with some tough shit. It's a little less hot, and a little more sweet, because I'm a girl, and we need both. I admittedly got the idea from another story on here, and chances are it's a lot better written then mine, so go check it out. I believe it's called The Opposite of Logic. Again: probably better than mine so know your options. Reviews are still quite awesome.**

She was pacing back and forth in her quarters aboard the Enterprise. Sitting still was not a virtue she had ever had, and even less so in this particular situation. Her stomach kept twisting itself into knots and then unwinding itself. She had requested sometime off from Kirk, not a moment she had relished.

He had cocked an eyebrow, and a smile crossed his face showing how much he was enjoying the moment.

"Let me get this straight…_Nyota_…you would like to request from me, your captain, a day off? Do I have that about right?" He really was enjoying this.

"Yes," she replied, swallowing her pride, "That's about it. If you look at the hours I've been putting in, you would see I've more than earn-"

"Uhura! Relax! I'm just yanking your chain. I've got now problem with you taking a day or two off. We're not going to be back to earth for at least two weeks, and you've put in more than enough hours to deserve it. Go take a nap or something. You look like you need it." He smiled, winked, and walked away towards the mess hall. She smiled, knowing she had been worried about the time off for noting. Kirk could be a total jackass sometimes, but he was by no means a bad guy. And she had enough to worry about as it was without Kirk adding to her problems.

So there she stood, staring out her window into the void of space, feeling infinitely and epically alone, though this was by no means the case. It was there she stood when she heard the door slide open behind her, and the soft sounds of footsteps come from behind her. A familiar arm wound its way around her waist and rested there. Spock pulled her lightly towards him and he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, breathing deeply. He was not one for displays of affection among the crew, but there in her room they were safe together, and he was able to unwind, as much as he was ever capable of doing so.

"Uhura," he said her name in a calm and level voice. Even so it made a chill run up her spine. "I saw that you had requested some time off and thought I might find you here. I hope you wouldn't find it presumptuous of me to do so, but I requested the rest of the day off as well."

She turned to face him, placing her hands lightly around his neck. Despite the squall of emotions within her mind, she smiled up towards him.

"I don't mind at all. In fact, I'm glad."

"Wonderful," he said, leaning down and placing a light kiss upon her lips. She stopped him before the kiss could deepen. She pulled back slightly, though she did not leave his arms.

"There is something the matter," he said. It was not a question.

"I have something to tell you, but I'm scared." She could no longer meet his eyes, instead choosing to lean her forehead against his chest. He placed his hand beneath her chin and pulled up gently until she was once again meeting his gaze.

"There is nothing you need to be afraid of telling me. You know this." Again, it was not a question.

"I know. It's just that this is something…big. Something that will change us."

"There is nothing, _nothing_, that could change the way I feel about you. Now please, There I something deeply unsettling about you with holding something so important from me."

"I…I'm,…oh God…I think that I am pregnant." The last words spilled out of her mouth in a rush, as if they had been waiting to be released for far to long. A very large silence filled the room, pressed the lungs from both their lungs, and stilled them down to the slightest movement. She dared a glance into his eyes. The darkness behind them was unfathomable, his expression blank. His arms were still locked around her waist, unmoving. He breathed deeply and slowly. Finally he spoke.

"You are pregnant," he stated simply, "With a child." She didn't know if he was searching for confirmation, but she gave it anyway.

"Yes. I've been sick nearly every morning for the past two weeks. I have the oddest craving for pickles and yogurt, all the time. I took a test yesterday, and it read positive. Plus my breasts are practically double their normal size. All the signs point towards me being pregnant,"

"Yes. It appears they do. I had sensed there was something different about you over the past few weeks. Still, I did not think of such a cause. Foolish of me. I should have known." He looked down at her with an expression of guilt and compassion.

"No," she said instantly, "This isn't on you. At least not to the point where you should have seen it coming. We did both had a hand in it. We both believed we were being safe. Something must have…failed." She shook her head, as if the idea were ridiculous, even now.

"Tell me what to do," he said, his voice spiked with confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nyota, I can tell you how the ships engines work. I can tell you how to calculate the theoretical thrust needed to exceed the gravitational pull of Jupiter. I can tell you the exact melting point of 3.68 grams of aluminum. But I have no idea what to do right now. So I need you to tell me what to do. What do you need me to do?" There was such an eagerness in his voice, that she was reminded of exactly why she cared for him so much. She placed her hand on his chest and felt the steady pumping of his heart beneath it.

"I need you to be here with me. I need you to support me. I need you to not leave me alone. I need you to help me not fall apart."

"Of course," he said, as if it was such an obvious answer. "Do you….should we….do you wish to keep it?" It was a question she had been waiting for, yet she still wasn't one hundred percent in her answer. Still, he deserved one.

" I…I can't say I want it. Want is not the right word. But I can't _not_ have it. It's in me, part of me. I couldn't bare the thought of getting rid of it, of not giving it a chance. But I understand if you won't acknowledge it. I would expect it actually. You're planet was destroyed, your population decimated. Your people aren't looking for you to produce a child that's 75% human. I would understand." For a moment, he looked shocked. His eyebrows drew together seriously. He placed one hand on each side of her face, and looked her straight in the eyes. When he spoke, his voice was softer than she had expected.

"You think I would not acknowledge the child? My own flesh and blood? Nyota, you _are_ my people. The Vulcans have found a new planet to settle and have already begun to replenish their numbers. I was hardly serving that mission by remaining aboard the ship. And I find my self oddly apathetic to any possible thoughts they could have on this matter." A small smile perked at the edges his mouth. "If you have this child, then I will be here. I will care for it, raise it, love it. Never as much as I love you, but as close as my heart will allow." He placed his lips against hers and they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. In all the universe, he had never felt he belonged anywhere as much as he did with her. No child would change that. She had caused a change in his emotions so deep, that there was no really way of him going back to the man he was before.

"Thank you, "she whispered, over and over again. "Thank you."

A few hours later, she laid with her naked body pressed back into his. They had made love slowly, gently, and she knew he would never leave her, that he would be here with her through whatever came next. His palm lay on her stomach, tracing small circles around her navel. He breathed a sigh of contentment. To say that what lay beneath his hand had been planned would have been a lie, but what was not a lie was the stir of excitement that he felt when he thought of what was to come.

"Nyota Uhura," he whispered into her ear, "I love you completely, and will not leave you." And once more, it was a statement, not a question.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK so in keeping with my truly random one shots into the Spock/Uhura relationship, I thought I'd do one about their first date. At least what they would consider a first date. This would be after they did the deed in my first chapter. And in case anyone was wondering, nebulae is the plural form of nebula. That isn't a spelling error. Review are…wait for it…awesome!**

"Uhura," he said in his calm and steady voice, the one that ran a chill up her spine. She turned toward him, trying to keep her face neutral. They had very little communication since the night they had spent together. They regarded each other politely enough around the academy, but she sensed a certain amount of avoidance coming from both of them. She supposed it was just as much on her as it was him; she was the one who had slipped out in the morning as he slept.

"Yes Spock?" she replied, her voice mirroring his.

"I was hoping that I could interface with you later, after classes are out. Perhaps around 9 o'clock tonight?" He said it as if he had just asked to borrow a pencil. She was taken aback.

"Interface?" she asked incredulously. He had the good sense to look at least a little uncomfortable, and perhaps his own version of bashful.

"Ah-yes. Meet. Talk. Discuss our…situation."

"Our situation?" She almost felt bad for giving him the run around. Almost, but not quite.

His brow drew together as if he were working out a complex equation in his head.

"Uhura, you know what I am talking about," he finally said. "If you don't wish to meet with me, I would find that understandable." She smacked herself inside her head for giving him such a hard time. She gave him a smile, and his face relaxed an inch.

"I'd be happy to. Did you have some place in mind?"

"I will meet you in front of your building at 9 o'clock, if this is agreeable?" There was an edge of apprehension to his voice. She couldn't have said no if she'd wanted to.

"That's perfectly agreeable."

"Excellent. I will see you then." He gave her a small nod, and as he turned away, she could swear she saw him smile.

* * *

He wasn't late, not even by a minute. He was standing at the front door of her housing building at 9 o'clock. He was not in uniform, instead standing in black slacks and a dark grey v-neck sweater. His eyes were black as pitch, matching his hair. On any other person, that would be the worst haircut I've ever seen,she thought, smiling to herself. She was wearing a knee length golden sun dress. It was almost summer, and the warmth that lingered from the day justified the dress completely. As she exited the building, he turned to face her. It was if something behind his eyes clicked on, giving them a small bit of light that hadn't been there before. The corners of his mouth twitched upward, and he suppressed a grin. He took a deep breath, as if breathing her in.

"You look beautiful," he said, quite directly. Uhura was stunned for a moment. She hadn't really had any idea where this night was headed as she was getting dressed. He reached out a stroked a long strand of hair that hung loosely around her shoulder, free from its standard high ponytail. He snapped his hand away just as quickly, as if he hadn't meant to do it in the first place.

"Thank you," she said, avoiding his eyes.

"I had hoped that I could take you to by the new observatory. I was unaware if you had had a chance to see it yet."

"It hasn't been open to students yet. I heard that it held the most powerful telescope on Earth." She couldn't help her excitement.

"Capable of viewing up to 26 light years away, thanks to Vulcan technology, yes," he said it with a hint of pride in his voice. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back, but his body was relaxed around her. He motioned with his head, and they began to walk across the campus. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Each of them imagined the conversation they needed to have in their heads, but neither of them was going to be the one who started. As Uhura still felt guilty over leaving him that morning, she felt she owed it to him to say something.

"I suppose I owe you an apology for leaving you that morning," she said, her voice nervous. He did not break his stride, but inclined his head toward her.

"Yes, that was…surprising, but I could understand your motivations for doing it."

"You could?"

"Yes, of course. There was the obvious conflict of interest with me being one of your teachers. It might reflect poorly on your academic record should we be discovered. There was the obvious matter of me not being entirely human. I am quite aware at how difficult it is for me to…connect with people at times. Even with my own mother, communicating was hard. And I have noted how many of you fellow male classmates look at you. You could quite easily find a more suitable partner among them. While I admit that what happened the other night was…nice," he let out a chuckle, knowing the word didn't begin to cover what that night had been, "I expect it's something better not repeated." He tried to keep his voice neutral, betraying no sadness in it. By this point they had reached the observatory door. Spock pulled out a key card and opened the door. The main power was off for the night, so they had a rather daunting flight of stairs ahead of them. Uhura was quite for a while.

"You don't really believe that do you?" she asked, scared of his answer.

"Of which part are you referring?" then he waved his hand, disregarding his question. "I do believe it. It is what's best for you and I."

"Oh bull shit," she exclaimed. She had stayed quite long enough.

"I beg your pardon?" Spock looked confused, his neutral face cracking.

"You're barely a year older than I am. The only reason you're teaching me is because you're smarter than half the professors the Academy has. I was receiving outstanding marks long before I took your class! Nobody could look at me spending one night with you and write off my entire academic career. And I don't give a damn about my male classmates! They're immature, selfish, egotistical, and they spend half their time hitting on me instead of trying to get to know me! You spent nearly four hours with talking about school, and family, and life. I had a deeper conversation with in a matter of hours than I've had with anyone else at this school in my three years here. That counts for something. And I thought I'd been quite clear before: human or Vulcan makes no difference to me. A man, which is what you are, is the sum of his parts, and I believe every part of you is good and decent. And I decide what is best for me! I decide who is a 'suitable partner'!" She was out of breath, half from her speech, half from the stairs they had just finished climbing. They stopped at the top of the stairs, stopping for the first time to look at each other.

"I am sorry I upset you Nyota." He used her first name, and said the name with great care. "I was quite sure you would not wish to contact me after what happened."

"_I_ wouldn't wish to contact _you_? You're the one who has barely made eye contact with me for nearly two weeks. You ignore my hand in class. You've begun dining in a separate mess hall from me. If I thought it were possible for you to be purposely impolite, that's what I would have called you. I left that morning because I thought I was sparing you the embarrassment of the next morning. You're obviously moving on to bigger and better things from here. I didn't think you'd want to be involved with an emotional human girl." Tears had begun to brim around her eyes. He stepped closer to her, and wiped a single tear away from her cheek. Then, he laughed. A short quick laugh, mostly to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Here I had always thought myself quite intelligent." He shook his head at some thought she could not hear. "I avoided you because it hurt to look at you. Every time I saw you in class, I pictured you curled up next to me. In all my years on Vulcan and earth, no one had ever had quite that effect on me. But I told myself I was doing it for your benefit, not my own. How truly stupid I was." His arms had wrapped their way around her waist, and his hands could feel the pattern of the lace on her dress. She didn't know whether to hug him or hit him, to laugh or to cry. She looked up into his eyes and held his gaze for a long time.

"I want you," he said simply. It was a fact he had been denying for two weeks, and admitting it what like cutting a cord that had wrapped itself around his midsection.

"I want you too," she replied, and she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. Slowly, hesitantly, Spock bent his face towards hers. Her eyes closed, but his remained open, memorizing every detail of her face. Their lips met, and folded together. They pushed and pulled against each other, shy and then bold. His hands cradled the back of her neck and hers rested on his hips. They pulled apart by a mere inch, each breathing heavy. Their heart rates slowed down to a normal speed, and Spock actually smiled. He pulled her gently towards the telescope and placed her in the main seat. He turned on the computer, made a few adjustments, and she gasped. She was gazing at on of the most beautiful nebulae she had ever seen, over 12 light years away.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. Spock kept his gaze locked on her, and his hand absently stroked up and down her arm.

"Yes," he agreed, eyes till on her face, "Beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thought an update was in order. There isn't any Uhura in this one, but bare with me. This is another peak into the pregnancy story, about one month into it. Reviews are very much appreciated. And by the way, many have commented that my last chapter had a very cliché ending. I am aware of this. But if you read it and still smiled a little bit, then I did my job just fine. Also, I know jack shit about space in general, so 26 light years seemed like a hell of a long distance to me. Just go with it please.**

They had been sitting by themselves in the cafeteria for nearly a half an hour. Kirk had made a few vague attempts at starting a conversation, but Spock had been fairly unresponsive. Not that he was ever terribly chatty but he would usually carry on a conversation if his interest was peaked. Now he just sat there, picking at his food, his face blank.

Kirk knew, he just _knew_, something was wrong. Spock wasn't talking but there was no way Kirk was going to let it go. It was at that opportune moment that McCoy walked in. There was an odd spring in his step, and a smirk on his face. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat himself right between Spock and Kirk. He nodded at both of them.

"Boys. How's it hanging?" Kirk smiled and Spock shot him a confused look. He'd spent nearly four years on earth and there were still some expressions that went straight over his head. "I mean to say Spock," continued Bones, seeing he needed to explain himself, "is how's your day going? How have you been?"

Spock understood the question now but he was still confused, It was a rare day when Bones said more than two words that could be considered friendly to Spock. They weren't enemies, weren't hostile, but they were never going to be pals by any means.

"Well I suppose they are hanging fine," replied Spock, making use of McCoy's previous expression. Kirk let out a burst of laughter at that, but didn't point out what Spock had just really said.

"Oh I'm sure you're having a fine day," pressed Bones. "Maybe a little nervous?" His smirk persisted.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," replied Spock, his voice tight. Kirk looked at Spock's face and then back to McCoy's. It was if a silent exchange was going on between them. And it kind of pissed Kirk off. He hated not knowing what was going on.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Commander Spock." He said his full title, emphasizing the words. There was silence for a very long, very tense, two minutes.

"OK that's it," said Kirk finally, breaking the silence. "Somebody better tell me what's going on. I'm the captain of this ship and I have a right to know what's happening on it." He knew pulling rank didn't mean a thing to the men he was sitting with but it was worth a shot. McCoy regarded Spock for another moment. The Vulcan finally broke eye contact, and went back to staring at his food. Bones shrugged.

"Well…Captain…today I was paid a little visit by a certain crew member. Goes by the name Uhura." He smiled at Kirk's confused look. "It seems Uhura had some news to run by me. Now normally this would stay between doctor and patient, but as you're the captain, and this pertains to someone under your command, I'm obliged to tell you this." He paused, and cocked a thick eyebrow at Kirk.

"Alright already. You're telling me this at gun point. Now what's going on here?"

"Well it seems that Uhura is with child…or should I say with Vulcan." Kirk's jaw dropped. Literally cracked open and hung there. He turned to face Spock, who was staring very intently at his food. For a moment, nobody moved or spoke. Once again, it was Kirk that broke the silence.

"Holy Christ Spock," he stretched out the words. "You…and Uhura. You…you….no."

" Afraid so Jim," said Bones. "It appears your second in command is going to be a father." Kirk started to laugh. Eyes crying, gut twisting, laughter. Spock finally looked up.

"I fail to see what is so funny Captain," he said in a tense voice. Kirk continued to laugh. After a minute or so, when he caught his breath, he looked back to Spock.

"I couldn't get her to let me buy her a drink…you got her to have your kid." And with that he fell back into a fit of laughter. Even Bones rolled his eyes at that point.

"The fact that Nyota is pregnant with my child is hardly a laughing matter," said Spock. The edge in his voice quelled Kirk's laughter. They stared at each other for a minute.

"What are you even thinking right now?" asked Kirk, his voice shockingly quiet and concerned. Spock was silent. "Well?" Kirk pressed him.

"I'm trying to think of a human expression that would fit here," he replied. His eyebrows drew together and he thought for another moment. "I suppose you would say that I am scared shitless. Yes…that expression seems appropriate enough." McCoy and Kirk sat staring at him. McCoy had expected a good laugh out of the whole thing, and Kirk had gotten one, but neither of them had really thought much about the fact that Spock was going to be a father. McCoy had been married once and they'd considered having a kid. Simply thinking about it had scared him out of his mind. And here was man…Vulcan…whatever sitting next to him actually facing that very reality.

"You know she'll be fine right?" asked Kirk. "She'll receive the best care available on this ship. I was born in an escape pod. I'm sure your kid will be fine."

"I'll be looking after her myself," interjected Bones, "I'll give her a check up every week if you'd like."

Spock stared at both the men.

"I am fully aware of the quality of care aboard this ship," he said finally. "Nyota is strong, and I have no doubt that she will be physically fine throughout the pregnancy."

"Then you mind explaining to us why you look like she jus got handed down a death sentence?" asked Bones. As a doctor, he spent a lot of time patching up wounds and handing out generally unpleasant news. But this was an occasion of something good happening, and Spock was killing it for him.

"What do you think I have done to her?" Spock asked, looking back and forth between them. "She had plans, many plans, for what she wanted from life. She was to have a long career in Star Fleet. She could have been a teacher when she left. Do you truly believe that having a child, a part Vulcan child, fit into her plans in anyway?" The question was rhetorical, but they sat there considering it anyway.

"You know, when I was giving her the examination earlier, she didn't seem sad, or disappointed. She seemed…excited. Nervous as hell, but excited." Bones wanted Spock to understand how unnecessary his worrying was.

"Of course she did," said Spock shortly. "She doesn't understand yet. She looks at this as another challenge to conquer. But a child is not something you conquer. It is a living, breathing entity that we will have to raise. And even if it is only a quarter Vulcan, that quarter will be enough to stop it from leading a normal life. Uhura will make a very competent mother I am sure, but what kind of father will I be. I can hardly lead it towards the Vulcan study that I myself abandoned. How will it view me? She doesn't understand yet…but she will." In a rare show of emotion, he looked miserable.

"Oh what a load of crap," said Kirk. He leaned forward and looked Spock in the eye. "Uhura understands more than you give her credit for. If she didn't think having this kid was a good idea, she wouldn't be having it. And you were raised by a human mother right? Were you ashamed of her for leaving earth behind? Were you ashamed of your father for taking a human wife?"

"No," said Spock firmly, "I loved them." he didn't say it affectionately but the sound of his voice implied truth in the words.

"And do you love Nyota?" Spock met Kirk's gaze and held it for a moment.

"Very much so."

"Than you'll be fine. You'll love the kid because it will be part of Nyota. And part of you as well. Whether you realize it or not, that baby is going to be a little piece of both of you out there in the universe. That counts for more than you realize." Spock stared at him, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Thank you Jim," he said finally. He did no longer looked miserable. Not cheerful, but not miserable.

"And your having a girl," chimed in Bones, "So stop calling her an 'it'."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates but I just took a huge vacation that I didn't feel required computers. This one's a little racy. Just for funsies. Plus the fact that the last couple chapters were vaguely serious. Set just after the movie ended. Well more like after The Romulans were destroyed, before the ending scene where everyone's walking around all cocky and shit. Apoligies for any spelling and grammar errors. I'm currently looking for a beta if anyone's interested. Reviews keep me going people. So write them.**

As they were in space, it was hard to say that the crew of the Enterprise had had a long day. But with whatever measurement of time you chose, they had just been through some serious shit. They had cheated death enough times throughout the whole ordeal to enough to call death a friend. The ship was on its way back to Earth for repairs. All that was left for the crew to do was sit and congratulate one another on still being alive. It was in this atmosphere that Uhura went looking for Spock.

She found him wandering the halls, alone, with his head bowed in thought.

"There's a celebration going on in the bridge," she said to him. His head shot upward as he realized she was there.

"Yes I thought as much. As you may have suspected, members of the Vulcan race are not known for being the lives of the party," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Still," pushed Uhura as she took a step towards him, "that's your victory as it is anyone's. From what I understand, you pulled off some fairly impressive maneuvers while on the Romulan ship."

"I suppose. I'll allow Kirk to take credit for it. Though I'm sure he already has."

"So you're not going to celebrate at all? No victory lap? No happy dance?" The distance between them now could be measured in mere inches.

"Nyota," he said quietly, looking her square in the eyes, " I don't do happy dances."

"Then what do you do?" she asked back.

It was at that moment that a couple of engineers came stumbling up the hall, singing a song that was beyond comprehension due to their states of inebriation. Spock and Uhura each took a step away from each other and folded their hands behind their backs. Spock waited until their red shirts disappeared at the end of the hall to speak again.

"This is my quarters over here," he said cautiously, gesturing towards a door on his right. "I was thinking of retiring for the evening."

"Oh," said Uhura a little surprised, "Of course. You must be very tir-"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me," cut in Spock, his expression unreadable. A grin broke across Uhura's face.

"Why yes I think I'd like that." She took his arm and followed him into his sleeping quarters. It was a simple room with a large bed and a small bathroom to the side. She heard the door slide shut behind them and turned around to find Spock inches from. She met his eyes and something inside her chest seemed to shift.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it back," she admitted, her voice barely a whisper.

"I wasn't," he replied simply. And then his lips crushed her and his hand twined themselves behind her neck. The kiss took her by surprise but after a few seconds her lips were holding their own, molding and pushing against his. She felt his body lean into her and she took a few steps back until she felt the bed bump against her legs. Spock moved his hand behind her back and lowered her on to the bed.

Her hands made their way under his shirt, feeling their way across the planes of his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast and steady beneath her hands. Meanwhile he moved his lips along her jaw line and down her neck, never completely breaking contact with her. She was finally attempting to remove his shirt and he pulled back just long enough for her to pull the shirt over his head. For a moment she thought he was content to keep her clothed and simply go on kissing her until she felt his hand slide its way along her leg, up her thigh, and trace the waistband of her panties. It then continued upward and pushed beneath her bra, her breast filling his palm. She made little mewing noises as his very adept hands played with her, teased her. Then, all to quickly he pulled away. He lifted the hem of her dress up and over her head, then quickly shed his pants. He pulled the sheets on top of them and his naked body pressed against her. At some point her hair had come undone and was now spread wildly around her face. Spock moved a single strand away from her eye.

"I like it like this," he said.

"My hair? You're talking about my hair at a time like this?" She was confused, horny, and frustrated.

"And here I was led to believe that human girls enjoy talking about their appearance," he said, mostly to himself. "It appears I have much to learn." He looked back at her face and she saw something soften in him when his eyes met hers.

"I'd say you know enough already," she said gently. Then she pulled his face back towards hers and went back to where they had left off.

She felt his hands tease their way along her panties, and it was only after three minutes of practically shoving herself into him that he finally obliged and dipped his fingers into her panties. He moved slowly, building a rhythm on her most sensitive spot and she began to move with him. She could feel herself building towards her release when he suddenly pulled away. She groaned in frustration.

"Not yet," he whispered into her ear, and she couldn't help but feel confused. This was a little different for him. Only a second later did she feel him at her entrance and knew what was coming. She braced herself and moaned in relief when she felt him slowly press all the way into her. He filled her completely and perfectly. They stayed still for a moment, relishing in the feel of one another. There are very few moments of perfect happiness for any on being in existence, but this was one of their's. Slowly he began to rock back and for, varying speed and depth in a way that made her breath hitch and her heart pound. And she wasn't alone. His breathing changed from its normal evenness as he practically began to pant. He locked eyes with her and they both knew what was coming. He pressed his mouth to hers once more, and their tongues entwined. A moment later, they got their release together. Every pulse in her was met by a burst from him. Complete symmetry in the best sense of the word. They held each other for a moment, not moving, and listened to their sound of each others' breathing as it slowed to a more normal pace. Slowly he slid out from her and turned over. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her in. He placed a number of light kisses down her shoulder and back. Then he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered so low that she wasn't sure she heard him correctly,"_ I love you._"

"You…you do?" she didn't believe he had said it, though she felt it herself.

"I would not have said it if it were not the truth. And it is true. It is a very rare thing that a Vulcan should have such an emotional shift. But when it does occur, it occurs deeply, and is not easily undone. I figured it would be better to state so now, lest I scare you off as you might not return the feeling."

_Well, _she thought_, that's logical._

She smiled to herself.

"I love you too," she said simply, and laced her fingers into his.

He let out a breath he had not noticed he was holding.

"I doubt Kirk's celebrations were comparable to this," noted Spock, as they drifted off to sleep.

"Yes," Uhura agreed, "Highly doubtful."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As it has been a rather long time since I last posted, I thought a new chapter was called for. In this one, it's time for Spock's dad to find out he's going to be a grandpa. Funsies. I took liberties with what I thought the whole beaming experience would feel like. Reviews are wonderful.**

"You're looking a little worried there Uhura. Why would that be?" Kirk asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Shut up, Jim. If you value your life, you'll shut up now." Uhura was pacing in front of the transporter beams, waiting for Spock so they could leave.

"Oh come one, you know I'm only joking." He gave her a slap on the back. Not the normal comfort move to give a pregnant women, but Kirk was not known for his tact.

"I'd heed that warning Captain." Spock's voice came from the entry way, his expression neutral but his eyes telling Kirk not to push his luck. He crossed the room with two long strides and place his hand gently around Uhura's shoulders. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You have no need to worry. This will be fine." She looked up at him, grateful for the comfort but not really believing it.

"Fine is varying. Not exact. Not measurable. Right?"

Spock sighed. He couldn't argue the point. Not when he had only meant to comfort her. Quickly, so quickly that only Uhura and Spock had known it happened at all, Spock placed a soft kiss on Uhura's lips. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze, and moved her towards the transporter pads. They took their place on separate pads on Spock turned one last time towards Scotty and Kirk.

"Commander Scott?" he asked.

"Aye Spock?"

"I'd consider it a great favor to me if Nyota and my child make it to the same place at the same time?" He looked levelly at Scotty and the diminutive Scotsman knew he making no joke. Still, he smiled.

"Well that's nothin' you need to worry about. Them being connected and all. Just a short walk and a southern drop and you'll all be safely down there." He gave Uhura a wink, and went back to setting his controls.

Spock had no doubts about Scotty's ability to transport them safely. But giving an order, even one veiled as a threat, gave him a tiny sense of control. He looked over at Nyota one last time, sighed, and said "Energize."

A dull roar filled both their ear drums, and each particle of their bodies had the odd feeling of being turned inside out, polished with silver varnish, and flipped inward again. And then, as if now time had passed at all, they were standing on the new home world of the Vulcans.

They stood in front of a small dwelling, that of Spock's father. It stood in the middle of a lush green field, filled with flowers and grass that were almost, but not quite, like those found on Earth. There were two and a half suns visible from the field and the faint outline of a rising moon in the distance. Somewhere, an animal akin to a mouse but with the sound of a bird let out a series of low chirps. For such a calming atmosphere, Uhura couldn't help but feel a degree of fear and anxiety, sending her stomach into knots not unlike her morning sickness during months prior. Her swelling abdomen was carefully hidden beneath a dark blue shawl Spock had given to her. They both agreed it was best that a large pregnant belly was not the way to ease Spock's father into their situation. They looked at each other, clasped hands, and turned to meet their fate. Sarek opened the door after only a short know, as he'd been expecting them. He greeted them with a neutral expression, but one that could be considered welcoming under the circumstances. While Sarek knew that Spock had gotten himself involved with one of his students, now coworker, he had no idea the degree to which their lives had become entwined He gestured for them to come inside.

The sitting room of the house was small, plain, but comfortable, consisting of only a chair, a small couch, and a table. From the look of the it, the room either had rarely been touched, or Sarek was an obsessive compulsive cleaner. Or both. The trip sat down in an awkward silence for about two minutes before Spock finally said something.

"I am pleased to see the new home planet is agreeable to your presence here."

"It is agreeable, but I would not yet call it home."

Spock nodded in understanding but Uhura remained staring at the hands she held clasped in her lap. One was hers, feminine, dark and strong. The other was Spock's, stronger than anyone else's she had ever held.

"I am afraid I can't pretend to know what any of this is about," prompted Sarek.

"And I would not expect you to. We have something to tell you, pressing news to say the least." Spock looked calm but his voice held anticipation. "I must ask of you to accept this news without any…animosity."

"That's hardly a promise I can make without knowing what you are going to tell me. I can promise to be…open, if that helps any."

"Fair point," Spock conceded. He looked at Uhura, and seeing the fear in her eyes, gave her hand another tight squeeze.

"The fact is that…I…we…I mean to say that Nyota and I are going to have a child." A pregnant pause filled the room, though that irony was lost on Spock. Sarek's eyes darted from Spock to Uhura and back again. Then they fell on her stomach. Uhura moved aside her shawl and revealed a six month pregnant belly. Sarek gave it a quick once over and leaned back in his chair, looking very tired.

"Do you think it wise?" was all he asked. Uhura, being human, had expected maybe an argument, some shouting, and then a family shunning that would span decades. But oddly enough, that question hurt her more than any of those others could.

"Wise? As in practical?" Spock leaned forward with an intense look in his eyes. "Probably not, no. We have built no delusions that this will be easy, or that our child will have a perfectly normal life. We realize what effect this will have on each of our careers. But it is happening. And we have accepted that and will welcome her."

"Her?"

"Yes, her. She will be your granddaughter."

"Well then. Your minds seem to have been made up on this matter. I don't see what else there is to discuss." It sounded liked a dismissal. The silence that followed it ensured it was one. Spock seemed to have anticipated this as he rose at once, nodded towards his father, and began to lead Uhura out of the room. But he soon felt a tug on his arm as Uhura had stopped walking. He looked to see that for the first time that day, her eyes held no fears.

"Give me a minute with him please?"

"Do you think it wise?" Uhura smiled at his sarcasm, treasuring one of the few times he let it out.

"I'll be fine."

He nodded. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Uhura turned and found Sarek staring at her with a confused look creasing his brow.

"Is there something else you wish to tell me? Twins perhaps?"

"Do you even care about what your only son just told you? You do understand that your son, the only family you have left, your own flesh and blood, is going to have a child? With me?"

Sarek had enough tact to look appalled at the accusation.

"I understand that point very well. Perhaps better than you do. My son, my only son as you have repeatedly reminded me, is having a child. Not with a Vulcan, not with a member of his dwindling and limited race, but with a human. I understand the point fine."

"You're a hypocrite. His mother and your wife was a human. You loved her. He told me you did. How are we different?"

"Because the biggest risk I took by taking a human wife was my own humiliation. The size of our population allowed for that. Circumstances have changed. I loved his mother as I'm sure Spock loves you, but that does not change our situation."

"_Your_ situation. _Your_ people humiliated him, looked down on him for his human mother. He left _your_ people for Star Fleet. He is proud of the intelligence and strength your race allowed him, but he is not going to let that stop him from leading his life as he sees fit. And he sees his life with me. Accept it or not. But realize that by not accepting it, you risk losing your son."

"If we are not his people, then who is? No man, or Vulcan for that matter, can survive without a family. Without support."

"I will be…I am his family. Every member of the Enterprise crew is his family. Even if you do not understand that, he does."

Throughout her whole speech she cradled her stomach, almost as if for strength. She spoke with a strength she didn't entirely feel, but she was glad she'd said her peace all the same. Sarek looked at her with a critical eye. Finally he gave a weak nod, the Vulcan version of a shrug.

"Fine then. I accept it. I'm not happy with it, I do not relish it, but I accept it."

"That's good enough for me." She made for the door.

"You do not seem his type, if my honesty does not offend you." His voice was neutral enough.

"No," she admitted. "But from what Spock's told me, Amanda did not seem like yours. But you loved her."

"Yes. I did."

Uhura nodded, accepting the conversation was over.

Spock was waiting for her in the field. He inclined his head toward her but asked nothing. Uhura responded to the question he only asked in his mind.

"Well there's no love lost between us, but I think we understand each other fine." She shrugged. She felt she had held her own in there.

Spock pulled her chin upward and placed a kiss on her lips. He gave her a small smile.

"Well then, you've succeeded where I have failed for the larger part of my life."

She chuckled.

"Lets go back. I'm tired."

"Of course," he said. Straightening up, he turned on his com and cleared his throat. "Energize." He grabbed her hand once more as they disappeared into swirl of light.


End file.
